ItaNaru: Minato's Point of View
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Minato's still pissed, that he found out that his baby boy, his son, had lost his virginity, already at 'such a young age', so of course, again, walking in on Itachi and Naruto, made him faint. Why the Hell do people keep on walking in on them! ItaNaru


**...**

**Summary****: **Minato's still pissed, that he found out that his baby boy, his son, had lost his virginity, already at 'such a young age', so of course, again, walking in on Itachi and Naruto, made him faint. Why the Hell do people keep on walking in on them?!

**Warnings****: **Yaoi, SLASH, BoyxBoy!

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**ONE-SHOT**

Minato Namikaze, knew that one day, his son, his baby boy, would lose his virginity, even if he hated that fact. Besides, he knew no one would dare to mistreat him, since Minato would kill the boy, who dared to do so, he is the Hokage, for a reason.

When Naruto was twelve, he had become friends Gaara, the son of the Kazekage, Minato was worried, that Naruto would have matured too much, too soon.

As all of Naruto's friends, found someone, Sakura Haruno with Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanka, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrame, TenTen and Neji Hyuuga.

Minato was even more worried, when would his son find someone?!

At thirteen, Naruto had dated Gaara, for a year, before they broke up, of course, they remained friends, as they decided, well more of Gaara, he had answered once, he didn't want to have anymore strokes everytime he heard footsteps when they were together.

Minato didn't understand that, too much, though, while Jiraiya was laughing, Kushina was smiled, he didn't get it!

Well, now he does.

He figured out, when he collected everything together, and scared a lot of merchants nad civilians, and ninja, and when he found scratch marks on his desk.

His son, had a fetish.

That's when Minato was tempted to kill Gaara, of course, when he almost broke th Kazekage's hand, when he had shaked it, just a few days ago, the Kazekage had raised a brow.

" _Finally understood, what I mean, then? _", then the boy _**smirked.**_

Damn bastard!

Anyway, back to the point!

Minato had chased Itachi, around Konoha, before Kushina, scolded him, and his son cooed at Itachi, healing the scratched he got, on his arms.

Minato was pissed, how could his son take his molester's side!?

Now, Minato and Kushina are sitting the living room, watching a movie, while Naruto is up in room.

When..

" _Itaa! _", a muffled, moan, was so quiet, Minato barely heard it.

He thought he was just imaganing things.

" _Itaa, moree! _", another muffled moan, when Kushina noticed it, Minato continued to delude himself.

" _Harder! Itaa! _".

Minato shot up, and raced upstairs, Kushina sighing, and following him, walking, to make sure not to much damage happened.

Minato banged the door open to see, Itachi pounding his son into the pound, he was about to throw a kunai, when Kushina grabbed his ear and dragged him out, closing the quickly.

" Ignore it! ", she ordered.

" but- ", Minato started.

" Shut up. ", Kushina sighed.

" But- ", he tried once more.

" Shush! ", she ordered.

" _Itaachii! _", was the muffled groan, coming from the room, before it went silent.

" Can I kill him? ", Minato growled.

" No, you cannot. ", Kushina rolled her eyes.

" But he touched my son! ", he tried.

" Shush! ", she hissed.

" fine.. ", he muttered.

" Good boy. ", Kushina nodded.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto groaned, as Itachi fell off to the side, wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto, bringing him close.

" Your dad, walking in on us. ", Itachi muttered, into's Naruto's ear.

" I know. ", Naruto hummed, getting up slightly, to sit on Itachi's waist, sighing.

" He deludes himself, just as you do. ", he said.

" How do I delude myself? ", the Uchiha asked.

" You delude yourself, that I didn't lose my virginity to Gaara. ", Naruto returned.

" You didn't ".

" Yes, I did. ", Naruto rolled his eyes, " You should be grateful, we broke up, since he couldn't handle my little fetish. ", he smirked.

" _I _can barely handle your fetish. ", Itachi snorted, rolling over, pinning Naruto to his bed.

" Perhaps.. ", Naruto grinned, kissing him full, on the mouth, their tongue's mixing together.


End file.
